The Straw Hat Couple
by strawhatqueen2012
Summary: I'm really excited about this! This is the first fan fiction I'm publishing on this site! I hope I did really good!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show One Piece or any of the characters that will be mentioned in the story! Thank you**

It had been a week since the straw hat pirates had seen land. Nami was looking over the chart of the Grand Line with just one thing on her mind…Luffy. She didn't know why, but as of recently she had be finding that she was actually liking him. She soon came to the realization that her feelings for Luffy were the symptom of the most powerful emotion known on the seas…Love. She knew that this emotion would consume her sooner or later, so she decided that when the time was right she would tell him.

"But how should I tell him?" Nami asked herself, "I've been so harsh towards him, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Nami decided to go outside and see what Luffy was doing. As if she had read Luffy's mind, she found the straw hat captain hanging upside-down on the bow looking out to the open sea.

"Any sign of land yet?" The navigator asked.

Luffy looked up to see Nami smiling back at him.

"Not yet…" Luffy said climbing back on board, "How far away is this next island anyway?"

"Shouldn't be too far now…" Nami replied.

There was a silence as the two looked out to the open ocean, a silence that was soon shattered by the sound of Luffy's stomach.

"Is it lunch time yet?" Luffy asked.

Nami giggled a little.

"You're always hungry aren't you Luffy?" she asked.

"Yup!" Luffy replied.

Nami couldn't help but giggle, for as long as she's known Luffy, he's always had an enormous appetite. She then suggested that they would go to the galley and ask Sanji to make something for them to eat. Jumping up almost immediately, Luffy quickly ran to the galley with Nami following close behind.

As Nami was following Luffy, she realized that she had probably missed a chance to tell Luffy how she really felt towards him and let out a disappointed sigh. Luffy overheard her sign and looked to see Nami looking worried.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Nami suddenly looked up and blushed a little seeing that Luffy was concerned.

"I-it's nothing…" she replied, "Um…I'm going to go outside for a while, you just enjoy yourself okay?"

"Sure…" Luffy said.

Nami went outside and went to the railing and groaned knowing that she failed to accomplish her goal.

"Why is this so hard to do!" She said to herself, "it's just five simple words! 'I love you Luffy' it's so easy!"

Nami continued to mentally beat herself up when she suddenly heard that Luffy was done with his large meal.

_Okay Nami it's now or never…_She thought to herself, _if you can't tell him now…you have to tell him when we reach the next island._

Luffy walked up to where Nami was and took a deep breath. Nami knew that Luffy had had his fill…if it was even possible for someone like Luffy.

"Sounds like you had a good meal." Nami said.

"I did! It was amazing!" Luffy said.

Nami giggled a little, but then remembered what she needed to do.

"Hey um…Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Yeah Nami?" Luffy replied.

"Is there…anyone in the crew….that you like?"

"What do you mean Nami?" Luffy asked, "I like all of you guys, we are a crew after all."

Nami fell silent for a while, then decided to restate her question.

"Um…Let me rephrase my statement…" Nami said, "Is there any woman you like?"

"Well I like you and Robin." Luffy said.

"But…how much do you like us?" Nami asked.

"Well it's like I said, you guys are my friends."

Nami was silent as she felt her heart sinking. She almost felt like crying, but held back so that Luffy wouldn't see.

"So…we're just…friends?" Nami asked.

Luffy nodded as he adjusted his hat and laid back.

"I…I see…" Nami said, "Could you excuse me for a few minutes?"

Luffy looked to her and smiled.

"Sure...you don't have to ask me…" Luffy said.

Nami went below deck and made sure that no one was around. Being certain that no one was there, she soon started to burst into tears.

"I'm such an idiot!" she said, "I had the perfect chance to tell him how I feel!"

After about ten minutes of letting her feelings out, Nami started to calm down and suddenly had a thought go through her head.

"I bet Luffy isn't even worried about me…" She said, "No…surely he's concerned about what I've been doing."

Nami continued to think of Luffy looking for her. However, when she looked to Luffy's direction, she found the straw hat captain sleeping on the deck. This was the last straw for Nami, concentrating on giving Luffy a piece of her mind, she stormed towards him. Before Nami could charge up her energy to deal the first blow, she noticed something that she couldn't take her eyes off of. Nami saw that there was a bulge that could be seen plain as day within Luffy's pants. Nami blushed as thousands of thoughts went through her mind.

"I-I wonder what he's thinking about…" Nami thought to herself.

Her thoughts were answered as Luffy uttered Nami's name mixed in with his pleasured moans. A deep blush flushed over Nami's face, she couldn't believe that Luffy was dreaming about her. Her anger soon vanished as she sat down next to him and smiled. She stayed with Luffy for a few more minutes, then Nami then leaned down and kissed Luffy on the forehead.

Luffy started to stir awake, Nami's first reaction was to hide before Luffy could see her. However, remembering that she had failed to tell Luffy how she really felt, she decided that this moment would be perfect. Staying close to Luffy, she smiled as her captain was waking up. Luffy yawned as he then saw Nami smiling down at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Nami asked.

"I slept great!" Luffy said.

After a while of talking to each other, Nami decided to tell Luffy what she heard.

"Um…Luffy…" Nami said.

"Yeah?" Luffy replied.

"I um…heard you talking in your sleep…"

"Really? What was I talking about?"

Nami almost choked trying to find the right way to tell him.

"Well…" She said, "I heard you…talking about…me…"

There was a brief silence as Luffy looked to Nami. Followed by a brief chuckle by the straw hat captain.

"I never knew I talked in my sleep!" Luffy said.

Nami blushed a little as she decided to ask Luffy what he thought about her.

"Luffy?" Nami asked, "D-do you…Like me more than just a friend?"

Luffy was silent for a while then looked out to the open ocean as if there was something on his mind.

"Well…" Luffy said, "I have been thinking about you more often that I normally would…"

Nami blushed deeply, she felt as if she was in a dream. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to make sure that what Luffy was saying was the truth.

"Luffy…" Nami said, "D-do you…Love me?"

Luffy said nothing and smiled to Nami.

"I guess you can say that…" Luffy said, "I mean…if I haven't stopped thinking about you recently…"

Nami placed her hand on Luffy's shoulder and gave him a loving smile.

"Luffy…" Nami said, "Just shut up and kiss me…"

Almost without warning, Nami pulled Luffy into a deep and passionate kiss. Luffy jumped a little but soon accepted the kiss. It didn't take very long before their tongues met and wrestled with each other. After finishing their kiss, the two pirates decided to spend the rest of the day together. Upon the end of the day, they sat on the mast and watched the sun set.

"It's so beautiful…" Nami said.

"Isn't it?" Luffy asked.

The two cuddled one last time before the day ended. However, Luffy had decided to give Nami one last surprise before they turned in for the night.

"Nami…" he said, "There's one last thing I want to show you…"

Nami looked to Luffy in confusion, but soon found herself being carried by her captain back to the main deck and soon into Luffy's cabin. Nami became more confused as Luffy gently laid her down on the bed and made sure that the door was locked tightly.

"L-luffy…" Nami said, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Luffy said nothing as he climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. For some reason, Nami felt scared being locked in the same room with Luffy. However, her feelings of fear seemed to disappear as Luffy ran his hand down her side. She felt completely relaxed as she let Luffy gently glide his hand down her side, this was a big mistake. While Nami had her guard down, Luffy suddenly stopped his actions and ripped Nami's shirt off.

"L-LUFFY!" Nami shouted.

Luffy chuckled upon hearing Nami scream.

"Sorry Nami…" He said seductively, "But I couldn't help myself…"

Upon hearing Luffy sounding like that, Nami then realized what was going on. Many thoughts ran through the navigator's head, thoughts that suddenly stopped when Nami felt Luffy's bare hand on her side causing her to blush deeply.

"What's wrong Nami?" Luffy asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh…I-it's nothing Luffy…" Nami replied, still blushing.

Luffy chuckled and started kissing Nami's neck. Nami started to relax even more as she started to move along with Luffy's movements. After letting Luffy kiss her for a while, Nami soon felt herself wanting more.

"Luffy…hold on…Let me up…" She said.

Luffy decided to do as Nami wished and let Nami get up from the bed. Nami then went to the end of the bed and gave Luffy a seductive look. Luffy didn't know what this girl was planning, but he believed that he had a good idea of what it would be. Surely enough, Nami started to undress herself in front of the straw hat captain.

Luffy's eyes widened as watched as his navigator did her work as slowly as she wanted to. Nami then undid the band on her bra, almost taking it off at a slower pace than the clothes she had left from Luffy ripping her shirt off. Luffy was enjoying his show more and more as Nami continued to tease Luffy with small glimpses of her naked body. Soon Luffy could take the teasing no longer as he felt his member erect to the max, he then decided that enough was enough. Using his devil fruit powers, he stretched his arms out to Nami and pulled her back onto the bed, causing her to give a small shriek.

"I'm sorry Nami…" Luffy said, "But you just made me want you even more…"

Nami giggled as she soon pulled down Luffy's pants, exposing his fully erected member. They both gave a seductive look to each other as Luffy soon wasted no time and quickly penetrated the young navigator. Nami gave a small shriek as she felt her captain start to pleasure her.

To Nami, each thrust felt as if Luffy was going deeper and deeper, probably from his devil fruit powers. Luffy smiled as he knew that Nami was enjoying every moment of what he was doing.

"Oh Luffy…" Nami said, "I'm sorry for what I've done to you since I became part of your crew…can you ever…"

Nami's words were cut short as Luffy silenced her with a kiss. Once again their tongues soon met and wrestled with each other. Soon Luffy started to finish his job as he felt something inside him start to come out.

"N-nami…I'm going to explode…" He exclaimed.

"Please Luffy…" Nami replied, "Don't hold back…"

Sweat was now dripping from Luffy's body as he started to thrust into Nami with as much force as he could, being careful not to hurt her. Nami was taking in every moment of what Luffy was giving her, she soon gripped Luffy's shoulders so that she could enjoy Luffy's climax to the fullest. Soon it came time for Luffy to release, the two lovers soon shouted each other's name as Luffy soon ejaculated immensely into Nami as they both let out a sigh of pleasure.

Later that night both Nami and Luffy settled down in their bed as they prepared to sleep together for the first time.

"I've got to admit Luffy…" Nami said, "Those devil fruit powers can come in handy for more than just battling…"

Luffy replied with a chuckle as he then wrapped his arms around his new lover.

"I'm glad you think so Nami…" Luffy said, "I'll be sure to give you the full potential of my powers for more nights to come."

Nami giggled as she shared one final kiss with Luffy before heading to bed.

_Well what do you think? I hope I did good enough to get at least a few people to see. And since I had fun writing this story, I decided that I'm going to make another One Piece story! Also I want to say this now since this is my first story on this site, I decided to sign up so that I could play a little prank on my friends since they visit the site often. So if they do happen to stumble upon my little story...I will let them know that I will give them a few hints on who I am in my next story! So until then! I hope to see you guys soon!_


End file.
